Breaking Point
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Just as things are getting back to normal, more of Mal's loved ones are getting hurt and he can't help but blame himself. Can anyone help him before he reaches his breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm planning a new story, but I'm still not sure about it so I thought I'd post part of a chapter to see what you guys think about it, btw I'm am still writing CoD Bloopers and chapter three is the last one, so it's taking a little longer to write than the others but in the meantime I hope you like this part of my new story 'Breaking Point'. Hope you like it!**

* * *

You are now Natara Williams

You follow Mal, into your apartment. Still desperate to get him to see reason, but he refuses to listen.

**Natara:"**Mal, wait just think about this for a second..."

**Mal:**" No Natara! I meant what I said; I can't do this anymore, Blaise almost died because of me!"

Mal turns and looks at you. It breaks your heart to see the pain in his eyes. You step forward and gently take his hand.

**Natara:**" Mal, it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself."

Mal pulls away and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. You watch as he paces around the room, then he takes a deep breath and looks back at you.

**Mal:**" Natara, I have tried to be a good cop and damn it I am a good cop, and every day we save the lives of people we don't know and never see again but when it comes to saving the people we care about…we can't even do that right! I mean look at what happened when you almost lost Neha."

You instantly freeze, lost for words. Mal take a shaken breath, and then takes a step towards you.

**Mal:**" We are always losing people we care about and there is nothing we can do about it; Tasha, Shawn, Ken, my Dad! All those people are gone and it's our fault!"

Mal collapses on the couch and sits with his head in his hands; you take a second before sitting beside him, playing a hand on his back.

**Natara:**" Mal, I know it's hard but we have to keep going. You are amazing at what you do and your right you do save lives, you should be proud of that!"

Mal lifts his head and looks at you, forcing a weak smile but it quickly disappears.

**Mal:**" Nat, this isn't how I wanted to say it for the first time but…I love you and I couldn't imagine losing you, especially if it were my fault. But how many times are we going to lose each-other before the next times, the last time?"

You let out a deep breath, and flop back against the couch. Mal sides back next to you and you rest your head on his shoulder.

**Natara:**" You're right. But we can't just give up; we've done too much good to walk away now."

Mal pulls away and rises to his feet.

**Mal:**" Natara, I'm serious. I can't do it anymore."

**Natara:**" Mal please don't do this, not now."

Mal looks down at you, deep into your eyes. You fight tears as they well up in your eyes. You try to repeat yourself but it's heard as a broken whisper.

**Natara:**" Please."

Mal's face drops, he looks defeated and hopeless.

**Mal:**" I'm sorry Natara, but the SFPD, this partnership; everything… I'm done."

Without another word, Mal walks to the front door and leaves.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it, please review. If you like it I'll post the first chapter of the story soon, probably after I've finished CoD Bloopers! Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 1 - The past that haunts us

**So I've finally got round to posting my first chapter, sorry it's been so long! But I've actually been doing tons of research for this story because I wanted to get all the details as spot on as possible. Just a warning this story will be quite sad at times so I wanted to add some humour in the beginning just to even things out, but I'm nervous about posting it because I'm not sure if the first parts too OOC if it is, please don't be mad at me I just couldn't resist! It's set after Volume 11, Anyway here's the first chapter I really hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Chapter one – The past that haunts us.

24 Hours Earlier

You are now Mal Fallon

6:15pm, and it's starting to get dark as you walk from your car up to Natara's apartment. You walk down the hallway towards the door and suddenly hear giggling and high pitch squeals from behind the door. Somewhat baffled, you open the door and step inside. You walk towards Natara's living room; that holds the sounds source. You stand in the doorway to see Natara, Blaise and Amy sat giggling like school girls.

You glance at the TV screen to see the image of a half-naked man grinding on a woman on top of a stage.

**Mal:**" Are you girls watching porn?!"

All three burst out laughing again as they turn to look at you. Amy's the first to calm down as she takes a breath to answer you.

**Amy:**" No, we're watching Magic Mike!"

**Mal:**" What the hell is that?"

**Blaise:**" It's a movie about male strippers."

You look at Blaise in slight surprise for a second.

**Mal:**" And why exactly are you watching a movie about male strippers?"

**Blaise:**" Well, Natara claims that she's watching purely to understand it on a psychology level or something like that; but I know she's enjoying it just as much as me!"

**Natara:**" Actually Blaise, I never said I wanted to watch this movie!"

**Blaise:**" And yet I haven't heard you complain once!"

Natara grows quiet and you notice her cheeks flush a deep red.

**Blaise:**" What are you doing back anyway? I thought you had tons of paperwork to do."

**Mal:**" Finished it, so I thought I'd come and see Natara you know seeing as she's my girlfriend and all; or do I need permission from you Blaise?"

Blaise looks at Amy, who smirks. You know they're clearly thinking the same thing, you just wished you knew what it was!

**Blaise:**" I suppose you could stay Mal that is if you're interested in watching the movie with us?"

**Mal:**" No thank you, I'll just find something to do for an hour and come back later. Nat is that okay? Nat?"

Natara sits watching the movie, completely lost in her own world.

**Mal:**" Natara!"

Natara snaps out of her trance and looks up to face you.

**Natara:**"Huh?"

**Mal:**" I said I'll be back in an hour, that okay?"

**Natara:**" Yeah that's fine."

You lean over and give Natara a quick peck on the cheek, which causes her to smile.

**Mal:**" Right see you later, have fun ladies!"

You glance once more at the TV screen and shake your head. _Women_

**Mal:**" Errrm I'm gonna go before things get awkward."

**Blaise:**" Oh I don't know Mal, you could learn a few things from this movie. I'm sure Natara would appreciate it!"

**Mal:**" And it just got awkward, I'll see you later."

You dig your car keys out of your pocket and head back downstairs to your car.

1 Hour Later

You step inside Natara's apartment, to find its now deathly silent. You walk into the living room and see Natara laid fast asleep on the couch. You walk over and gently nudge her awake; she stirs slightly but doesn't open her eyes. You sigh and wrap your arms around her and pick her up then take her to bed.

You softly place her down and drape the duvet over her. You get changed then slowly slip into bed next to her and quickly drift asleep yourself.

* * *

The Next Morning…

**Natara:**" Mal got some more paperwork for us to do!"

You sit with your head in your hands and let out a long groan.

**Mal:**" Really? I've just finished the last load Anders gave us to do!"

Natara smiles at you.

**Natara:**" I know but once it's done it's done, it's better to get it out of the way now"

**Mal:**" Okay, but I think I'll need some coffee first before I completely crash, do you want some?"

**Natara:**" Please."

You stand from your desk and make your way to the break room. You brew your own coffee from the coffee machine, then wait for Natara's. While you wait, you stand waiting the TV as it plays a news report.

**News report:**" Breaking News; local San Francisco State Prison has confirmed reports of an escape. Convicted felon; Damon Blakewood broke out in the early hours of this morning, it is yet unknown as to how the convict managed to find his way out of the supposed well-guarded prison. Blakewood, who was sent to prison in his teen years, was arrested by well-known Detective Mal Fallon four years ago. If seen by civilians it is advised not to approach him but to call 911 immediately. More updates on this story as they come."

**Mal:**" Ah hell."

You run back into the bullpen looking for only one person. But as you turn to walk towards her office, she walks straight into you.

**Mal:**" Blaise!"

**Blaise:**" Mal! Did you see the news?!"

**Mal:**" Yeah I did."

**Blaise:**" What are we going to do?"

You let out a deep sigh and run your hand through your hair while thinking.

**Mal:**" We need to talk to Anders and try to get on this case."

You take the lead and walk towards Anders office, after knocking you and Blaise quickly step inside.

* * *

You are now Natara Williams

You look towards the doorway and wonder what's taking Mal so long, so you walk out into the bullpen to investigate. But Mal's nowhere to be seen. You walk over to the water cooler where several uniformed officer's stand.

**Natara:**" Hey Joe you seen Mal?"

**Joe:**" Seen him talking to Blaise a few minutes ago but now? I don't know sorry."

You hear Anders office door open and close and spot Mal and Blaise walking towards the exit of the building.

**Blaise:**" So what's the plan? I do the distracting and you do the ass kicking and take him down?"

**Mal:**" Sounds good to me."

**Natara:**" Mal!"

Mal stops in his tracks and turns to face you.

**Natara:**" Mind telling me what's going on?"

**Blaise:**" You saw the news right?"

**Natara:**" No why?"

Mal sighs and steps closer towards you; you notice something in his deep in his eyes you can't quite comprehend. Guilt? Anger?

**Mal:**" Four years ago Blaise and I had a case; The Blakewood case. A 19 year old girl, Kate was her name, she started getting messages really twisted stuff; scared the hell outta her. After months of investigating turns out it was her boyfriend Damon Blakewood. Scared for her safely, Kate's parents moved her out of the city but Damon found them; he said if he couldn't have her no one could and he tried to kill her; when Blaise and I finally got there….it's a miracle she survived, the state she was in-"

Mal chokes on his words, and takes a deep breath. Blaise places a comforting hand on his shoulder and he forces a small smile.

**Blaise:**" Mal arrested Blakewood but while in court, the guy lost it. Completely crazy with rage, he said that one day, he'd make Mal pay for taking Kate away from him. The sick bastard broke out of prison this morning so Mal and I are on our way to track him down. Don't worry Mal, we're gonna get him before he hurts anyone else!"

**Mal:**" Yeah I know."

**Natara:**" You guys had better get going, I'll find his records and help out anyway I can."

**Mal:**" Thanks Nat."

**Natara:**" No problem, now go on go."

Mal smiles and quickly kisses you on your cheek before anyone notices, then turns on his heels and runs out the door with Blaise.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter please review! Jade xx**


	3. Chapter 2 The hope we lose

**Thank you for all your reviews, I'm really grateful. Review Replies:**

**AKgal2001: Thank you! Hehe glad you liked the chapter!**

**bananaballer13: Thank you! Ha! Yes that would be errrrm, words cannot describe XD. **

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Yeah don't worry Molly, it came through and thank you it means a lot; really your hooked :D more coming right up! :)**

**Here's chapter two I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2- The hope we lose.

You are now Mal Fallon

You race down an alleyway with Blaise at your side but come an abrupt halt when you reach a dead-end.

**Mal:**" I saw Damon run down here, where the hell he'd go?"

**Blaise:**" I don't know."

Blaise looks around and scratches her head in confusion.

**Blaise:**" Maybe we should try-"

Blaise is cut off as your phone begins to ring; you pull it out your pocket and check the caller ID.

**Mal:**" Nat?"

**Natara:**" Hey Mal, I've looked at Damon Blakewood's records and it seems he's suffering from PPD and IED."

**Mal:**" English please Nat."

**Natara:**" Right sorry. He's suffering from Possessive Personality Disorder; Possessive Personality Disorder is a pattern that wherein people are possessive with others and things in their lives. Sometimes it can be with just one person, this all goes to control issues, jealousy, and self-esteem. So it explains why Damon was so possessive over Kate. I also found out that he's suffering from intermittent explosive disorder; intermittent explosive disorder is a behavioural disorder characterized by extreme expressions of anger, often to the point of uncontrollable rage."

**Mal:**" Okay so how does this help me?"

**Natara:**" When you find him, talk in a slow low tone. Don't do anything that could cause him to tense up or you could cause an episode of extreme rage which puts both you and Blaise in danger."

**Mal:**" Okay Thank you."

**Natara:**" Not a problem, just be careful."

**Mal:**" I will, I got to go. I-I love you."

You hear Natara's breathing change down the phone which clearly indicates she's smiling.

**Natara:**" I love you too bye."

You put your cell back in your pocket, and then turn back to Blaise.

**Mal:**" That was Natara she said that- Blaise?"

You notice she's unusually quiet and turn to back to face her. When you do, your heart jumps into your throat when you see Damon stood behind her holding a gun to her head.

**Blaise:**" Mal he came out of nowhere, I'm sorry I didn't see him."

**Mal:**" It's okay Blaise, everything's going to be okay. Just put the gun down Damon."

Damon looks at you with hate in his eyes and his face twists into a cold sinister grin.

**Damon:**" I told you, I'd make you pay Fallon. You took Kate away from me and now I'm going to take away someone you care about too."

**Mal:**" Look Damon, I know you're angry but no one needs to get hurt."

**Damon:**" Oh I don't know about that….seems more fun if we do it this way."

Damon pulls back the hammer on the gun, causing Blaise to flinch. He digs the barrel into Blaise's temple. You take a step forward and try to keep calm.

**Mal:**" Damon please, Blaise has done nothing wrong just let her go. Just think about Kate-"

**Damon:**" DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!"

Damon eyes light up with rage and he starts to shake.

**Mal:**" Hey easy, look I know deep down you really loved Kate and I know that she loved the guy you notice were, do you think that she would want you to do this?"

Damon's eyes well up and he lowers his gun slightly, you take this chance and run at him taking hold of the gun. You struggle and Blaise gets caught in the middle, you hear her whimper and then hear a loud gun shot.

BANG!

* * *

You sit in the hospital waiting room with Natara and Jeremy. Your hands shake uncontrollably and Natara slips her hand in yours to stop them shaking.

**Natara:**" She's going to be okay Mal."

**Mal:**" It's my fault Nat."

Natara looks at you with deep concern.

**Natara:**" Mal it wasn't your fault, please don't blame yourself."

**Mal:**" But it was my fault, we got the guy but at Blaise's expense. And now she's fighting for her life in there and it's all because of me."

Natara places her hand on her knee and you rest your own on top. Finally the doctor appears from behind the double doors and you all rise to your feet.

**Jeremy:**" How is she?"

**Doctor Jones:**" Miss Corso was shot with single 9mm round-nose bullet in her lower abdomen, thankfully it missed all major arteries and passed straight through her; however due to the injury she sustained, it seems she has a serve infection in her kidneys, we've given her the best medical treatment possible but if she doesn't fight this infection on her own there's a slight change she may never wake up, I'm terribly sorry but this is the reality of the situation."

You stomach twists and your heart drops with guilt and anger of how you could let this happen. Jeremy steps forward and takes a shaken breath before clearing his throat.

**Jeremy:**" Can we she her?"

**Doctor Jones:**" Of course right this way."

Jeremy and Natara step forward to follow Doctor Jones but both stop in their tracks when they notice that you don't move.

**Natara:**" Mal aren't you coming?"

You shake your head and back away.

**Mal:**" No, No I can't. I can't do this anymore."

**Natara:**" Mal?"

She reaches out to take your hand but you pull away.

**Mal:**" No! I mean it Natara I'm can't do this."

You turn on your heels and walk away, you hear Natara calling out as she follows behind but you just keep walking.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter please review guys it really means the world to me when you do! More to come in chapter three! :D Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 3- The one's we loved and lost

**Thank you for your reviews, I'm really enjoying writing for this story! Review Replies:**

**mozzi-girl: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, ha! Yeah I did do lots of research for this story seriously my search history is like weird especially when my mum went on my laptop and saw, she was like 'err Jade what exactly have you been doing' :D**

**My Quiet Riot: Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**AKgal2001: Thank you, I'm so happy you like the story! :D**

**So this is the sneak peak of a chapter I showed you guys first and this is the whole chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The ones we loved and lost.

You are now Natara Williams

You follow Mal, into your apartment. Still desperate to get him to see reason, but he refuses to listen.

**Natara:"**Mal, wait just think about this for a second..."

**Mal:**" No Natara! I meant what I said; I can't do this anymore, Blaise almost died because of me!"

Mal turns and looks at you. It breaks your heart to see the pain in his eyes. You step forward and gently take his hand.

**Natara:**" Mal, it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself."

Mal pulls away and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. You watch as he paces around the room, then he takes a deep breath and looks back at you.

**Mal:**" Natara, I have tried to be a good cop and damn it I am a good cop, and every day we save the lives of people we don't know and never see again but when it comes to saving the people we care about…we can't even do that right! I mean look at what happened when you almost lost Neha."

You instantly freeze, lost for words. Mal take a shaken breath, and then takes a step towards you.

**Mal:**" We are always losing people we care about and there is nothing we can do about it; Tasha, Shawn, Ken, my Dad! All those people are gone and it's our fault!"

Mal collapses on the couch and sits with his head in his hands; you take a second before sitting beside him, placing a hand on his back.

**Natara:**" Mal, I know it's hard but we have to keep going. You are amazing at what you do and your right you do save lives, you should be proud of that!"

Mal lifts his head and looks at you, forcing a weak smile but it quickly disappears.

**Mal:**" Nat, this isn't how I wanted to say it for the first time but…I really love you and I couldn't imagine losing you, especially if it were my fault. But how many times are we going to lose each-other before the next times, the last time?"

You let out a deep breath, and flop back against the couch. Mal sits back next to you and you rest your head on his shoulder.

**Natara:**" You're right. But we can't just give up; we've done too much good to walk away now."

Mal pulls away and rises to his feet.

**Mal:**" Natara, I'm serious. I can't do it anymore."

**Natara:**" Mal please don't do this, not now."

Mal looks down at you, deep into your eyes. You fight tears as they well up in your eyes. You try to repeat yourself but it's heard as a broken whisper.

**Natara:**" Please."

Mal's face drops, he looks defeated and hopeless.

**Mal:**" I'm sorry Natara, but the SFPD, this partnership; everything… I'm done."

Without another word, Mal walks to the front door and leaves. You slump back into the couch in defeat and exhale deeply. You dig your cell out of your pocket and quickly dial Mal's number, after a few rings you hear his ringtone, as his phone vibrates on the table next to the door. You cut off the call and let out a frustrated groan.

**Natara:**" Aww Mal!"

You rise to your feet and drag yourself to your bedroom.

After countless hours of tossing, turning and worrying about Mal; you finally give up, jump out of bed and quickly get dressed. You sit alone in deep thought then walk into the living room and grab your phone.

**Natara:**" Hi Joe?"

**Joe:**" Hey Natara what's up?"

**Natara:**" I was just wondering if there was anything that needed to be done down the precinct, paperwork maybe? Anything really, I've got the time so if you need any help…"

**Joe:**" Actually I'm glad you asked; we're a little short on uniformed officers tonight and there are a few call outs that have yet to be responded to, so you could take one of those if you want."

**Natara:**" Great, I'll be there in 10."

You hang up and pull on your jacket as you head to the door.

* * *

You are now Jeremy Redbird

You sit by Blaise's hospital bedside surrounded by the silence of her room, except the gentle beeping of her heart monitor; you desperately hope never stops beeping.

The nurse finishes checking Blaise's progress and updates her charts, before turning to you.

**Nurse Green:**" You know, you should try talking to her."

**Jeremy:**" What do I say?"

**Nurse Green:**" Anything really; just let her know your there. It'll be comforting for her and for you just give it a try, I'll be back later to check up on her progress."

With that the nurse turns and leaves. You sit in the silence again, then gently reach over and take her hand. You take a deep breath and move in your chair so you're closer to Blaise.

**Jeremy:**" Errrm Hi Blaise, it's me; Jeremy. I don't know if you can hear me but if you can; please wake up everyone needs you…I-I need you. Please don't stop fighting."

You reach up and softly stroke her forehead.

**Jeremy:**" It's funny, most of the time you drive me insane but I honestly don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life. So I need you to wake up, please Blaise….I-I I love you and I need you to wake up."

* * *

Two hours later…

You are now Mal Fallon

**Mal:**" I don't know why I'm here; you can't exactly help me now. But I just don't know what else to do anymore."

You stand looking at your father's grave; you wish you could talk to him now more than ever. You've never felt this hopeless, this alone; not like you do now.

**Mal:**" One of the cities greatest Detectives; that's what they see when they look at me. But all I see is a failure, what's the use of being a cop if I can't even save the people I love? I don't want to give up, I don't want to walk away; Natara's right we have saved a lot of lives. But I feel like the more I try to hold on to the people I care about, the quicker they slip away."

You take a shaken breath and raise a trembling hand to your face, to wipe away the drops of the gentle rain that falls from the sky.

**Mal:**" It's my fault Blaise was shot and if- if the worst happens I'll be never able to forgive myself. How did you do it? Stay brave even to the end? How does Natara do it? People always think that after everything Natara and I have been through; that we're two of the strongest people you'll ever meet but it's a lie, Natara's the strong one, not me."

You quickly turn around when you hear hurried footsteps, approaching behind you. You're surprised to see Amy running towards you with the look of panic across her face.

**Amy:**" Mal! Thank god I finally found you!"

**Mal:**" Amy? What's wrong?"

She takes a second to catch her breath.

**Amy:**" I've been calling you but-"

**Mal:**" Amy! Tell me what's happened!"

**Amy:**" It's Natara, she's in the hospital."

**Mal:**" What?!"

You race towards your car without hesitation, as you leave you hear Amy call out behind you.

**Amy:**" Mal wait I wasn't finished!"

But you don't stop as you jump into your car and speed towards the hospital.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter please review! More to come in chapter four! Jade xx**


	5. Chapter 4- The demons we fight

**Thank you for your reviews I love you guys for your continued support! Review replies:**

**My Quiet Riot: Thank you! Don't worry, we'll find out what happens to Blaise soon.**

**mozzi-girl: Sorry Molly, to be honest it kinda got to me too while writing it, I still miss Jacob so much too :'( hope you like this chapter! :D**

**DizzyRedhead: Thank you! Ha-ha it's fine :D Glad you're enjoying the story and thank you you're so sweet, you got me smiling like mad hehe! **

**NiekaWow: Thank you! Glad you're liking the story and again thank you it really means a lot! :D**

**Here's chapter four hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter four- The demons we fight.

You are now Mal Fallon

After being directed by the receptionist; you race down the corridor towards Natara's hospital room, pushing passed anyone that gets in your way. You feel your heart beating a hundred miles an hour in your chest with panic and dread as to what you might find when you enter that small white room.

You barge through the small door and stop dead in your tracks when you see who's sat at Natara's bedside as she sleeps.

**Mal:**" Oscar…What are you doing here?"

Oscar looks up at you, and then slowly rises to his feet.

**Oscar:**" I was Natara's emergency contact, so they called me. She must have forgotten to change it since…you know. People have been calling but they said you didn't answer."

**Mal:**" Ah hell, I left my phone in the apartment! How is she, what happened?"

Oscar looks down and takes a deep breath.

**Oscar:**" Natara took on a case by herself and the guy pulled a knife on her."

Your heart tears in your chest and you look Oscar dead in the eye.

**Mal:**" What?!"

**Oscar:**" Don't worry she's okay, mostly cuts and bruises but other than that the doctor said she'll be fine."

The feeling of complete relief you that washes over you is indescribable, to know that the woman you love is safe. You take a deep breath and rub your eyes in an attempt to fight the fatigue that's creeping across your face from lack of sleep. Oscar clears his throat; gaining your attention.

**Oscar:**" I'd errrrm better get going."

Oscar walks passed you and heads for the door.

**Mal:**" Oscar…"

Oscar turns to face you.

**Mal:**" Thank you, you know for staying with Natara."

Oscar shrugs and forces the ghost of a smile.

**Oscar:**" Not a problem, I'm just glad she's okay."

With that, Oscar turns to leave and you turn your attention back to Natara as you take a seat by her bedside and gently nudge her wake.

* * *

You are Oscar Santos

As you leave Natara's room, you pause and glance back through the window to see Natara as she stirs awake. You watch Natara's face light up as soon as she lays eyes on Mal, he leans forward and the two share a passionate kiss. Natara wraps her arms around him; holding him tightly.

You know she has found the life she wants and she's truly happy with Mal. You know deep down it's going to be hard but have to accept it and without hesitation, you leave.

* * *

You now are Mal Fallon

You take a minute to take in this precious moment with Natara's arms wrapped around you and a huge smile creeps onto your face.

**Mal:**" I'm so glad you're okay."

Natara giggles and slowly pulls away.

**Natara:**" Of course I am. I just wish the nurses would understand that and let me go, but apparently they have to keep me in for 24 hours to make sure there's no long term problems. And I swear if one more nurse talks to me with that obnoxious fake smile and peppy voice, I'm going to scream!"

You laugh at Natara's complaining. And she shoots one of those 'I mean it' faces that you love so much.

**Mal:**" Well the main thing is you're okay and that's all I care about."

Natara smiles at you then the room suddenly falls quiet. The same question floats in your mind for a few seconds and you wonder whether to ask or not. You clear your throat and let it slip out anyway.

**Mal:**" Did you know that Oscar was here?"

Natara's face falls as she looks at you. When she speaks; her voice falls to almost a whisper.

**Natara:**" Yeah, he arrived just after I saw the doctor. He said he wanted to make sure I was okay, he asked about you; wanted to know why you hadn't turned up but I didn't know how to answer."

An awkward silence hovers in the room and you feel your stomach twist with guilt. You let out a deep sigh as you let you head hang in shame.

**Mal:**" Nat, I'm sorry. This is all my fault, if I hadn't walked out and left you then you wouldn't-"

**Natara:**" Mal no, don't even go there. Do not blame yourself for this. I was the one that went after the guy by myself and it's my fault this happened!"

**Mal:**" But I'm your partner; it's my job to have your back and I let you down. And what makes it worst is the fact that I'm your goddamn boyfriend and if I can't protect you, what kind of man does that make me?!"

Natara sighs and gently takes your hand.

**Natara:**" Mal listen to me, you are the best man I know and you shouldn't blame yourself for something that was beyond your control."

You look up at Natara and see it all in her eyes; happiness, hope and most importantly; love. You smile as you reach up and stroke her cheek.

**Mal:**" I wish you knew just how much I love you."

Natara blushes and gently squeezes your hand.

**Natara:**" Can't be as much as I love you I'm sure."

**Mal:**" Wanna bet?"

You lean over and capture her lips in a soft lingering kiss, then gently pull away while running your hands through her hair. Natara smiles then slowly slips down into her bed.

**Mal:**" You okay.

**Natara:**" Yeah, it's just the meds the doctor put me on; they said it would cause me to be drowsy."

**Mal:**" Well you get your rest and by the time you wake up, I'll be able to take you home."

Natara nods while yawning then gives in to the sudden heaviness of her eyelids and quickly drifts off to sleep."

* * *

One Hour later…

As you sit in your chair by Natara's bedside, you're consumed by torturing thoughts that swirl around your head, along with the gut twisting guilt you feel in your stomach.

_It's your fault; it's always your fault._

_They'd be so much better off without you Mal._

_Tasha, Ken, Jacob, Blaise and now Natara; how many more people Mal?_

_Call yourself a cop; you can't protect the people you love, your worthless, nothing!_

You feel the anger building up inside of you; your boiling blood rushes to your head, heart rate increases, and hands shake. When finally you snap, as you shoot to your feet and your fist flies at the wall. Cold sweat drips down your face as you pant breathlessly; you feel the sting of pain in your knuckles as you pull your bloody hand away from the wall. You glance at Natara to make sure you didn't wake her; she moves slightly but doesn't wake up. You let out a deep breath and leave, knowing there's only one thing you have to; something you should have done a long time ago.

* * *

Later at the precinct in Anders office…

**Anders:**" Mal are you sure this is what you want?"

**Mal:**" That's what I said isn't it?"

You stand in front of Anders desk and look him dead in the eye.

**Anders:**" Look why don't you just take some time off instead; take a chance to think clearly."

**Mal:**" Goddamn it! I am thinking clearly. I can't do this anymore. I've made my choice so why can't you just accept it instead of trying to talk me out of it?!"

You throw your badge down on Anders desk.

**Mal:**" I mean it Anders, I resign!"

With that you turn and leave the precinct.

* * *

Later...

You sit outside, deep in thought and deep down you know you've done the right thing; for everyone.

**Amy:**" He wouldn't want you to give up like this you know."

You turn to see Amy shoot on the precinct steps looking down at you.

**Mal:**" Really? And what makes you say that?"

**Amy:**" Because he believed in you; a lot like everyone in there do."

**Mal:**" What's to believe in? I'm nothing."

Amy walks over and takes a seat next to you.

**Amy:**" I wouldn't say that; what about all the criminals you've caught, all the people you've saved?"

**Mal:**" Amy you say that, but what about all the people I've lost and every single one is my fault."

**Amy:**" You shouldn't blame yourself Mal, if Ken were here he wouldn't. No one blames you Mal, for any of it."

**Mal:**" But it is my fault, Ken died because of me."

You sigh and look down.

**Mal:**" He was my best friend and he's gone because of me; they all are. Blaise and Natara are in the hospital and it's because I failed to protect them, what's the point of being a cop when I can't save the people I care about, that's why I resigned because everyone is better off without me."

Amy grows quiet for second then stands and takes your hand, dragging you to your feet.

**Amy:**" Come on, I've got something to show you."

You give Amy a confused look.

**Mal:**" What?"

**Amy:**" Something that might help you find that hope you've lost."

Amy takes you to her car and you sit in the passenger seat as she starts to drive you out of the city.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! More to come in Chapter five. Jade xx**


	6. Chapter 5 - The unspoken words we hide

**Thank you for all your reviews I'm grateful for every single one! You guys keep me writing! Review Replies:**

**NiekaWow: Thank you, don't worry you'll find out where Amy takes Mal in ch 6! :)**

**My Quiet Riot: Thank you! Updating now hope you like the chapter! :D**

**AKgal2001: HAHA! You're forgiven, its fine really don't worry about it! Thank you so much!**

**mozzi-girl: Hehe Thank you! :D **

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update but here's chapter 5 hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Five- The unspoken words we hide

You are now Natara Williams

You slowly stir awake as the sun beams in through the blinds. You stretch out and gently lift your head.

**Natara:**" Mal?"

When you don't hear a reply; your eyes snap open and you sit up to observe the room. A wave of panic washes over you when you see that Mal is gone.

You climb out of bed, grab your clothes and then head to the bathroom to change out of your hospital gown. Afterwards you pace around the room in the hopes of finding a note; or anything that could tell you where Mal has disappeared to. As you take one last glance of the room; you notice a slight crack in the wall, you walk towards it to investigate and that's when you notice the dry blood stains on the wall.

**Natara:**" Ohh Mal."

With that, you turn on your heels and dart out the door.

* * *

You are now Jeremy Redbird

You sit at Blaise's bedside, still waiting for her to wake up. Even after all the time she's been here; you still haven't given up hope that she pull through. You rub your tired eyes and sigh deeply.

You hear Blaise's heart monitor speed up slightly, which worries you. You stand up from your seat and lean over, gently stroking Blaise's cheek. Your heart practically jumps out of your chest, when Blaise's eyelids flutter and she starts to stir.

**Jeremy:**" Blaise?"

She groans under her breath, as she looks up at you. When she meets your eye contact, you notice a smile appear on her face.

**Blaise:**" Jeremy?"

**Jeremy:**" Yeah it's me. How are you feeling?"

**Blaise:**" Like I got shot in the stomach but other than that, I'm just peachy."

You smile and chuckle under your breath.

**Jeremy:**" Okay just give me one second, I need to fetch the nurse."

Blaise nods and you quickly disappear out the door.

* * *

You are now Blaise Corso

You force yourself to sit up and wince in pain as it shoots through your stomach. You place your hand on the bandages wrapped around your side and breathe deeply.

You rub your eyes to soothe the oncoming headache you're getting. You feel like you've been asleep for years. Your head spins and you hear distant voices from a memory you're having trouble making out.

_I don't know if you can hear me….I need you…. if I didn't have you in my life…. I love you…_

When have you heard someone say this? And more importantly, who said it?

You shake this thought from you mind, when Jeremy walks back in with a nurse.

* * *

A little while later…

Jeremy escorts the nurse out then turns back to you.

**Jeremy:**" She said that you're doing fine, the infection in your kidneys is gone and you're free to leave whenever you're ready. But you've got to take some time off work to rest and they're gonna give you some meds to help keep your strength up so you don't catch anymore infections. Your immune system won't be at its strongest for a while after what you've been through."

**Blaise:**" Out of all that medical mumbo jumbo; all I got was I'm going home and that's good enough for me!"

Jeremy laughs and hands you your clothes to get changed. After walking back out in your usual attire, you spot Jeremy looking out the window.

**Blaise:**" Jere, how long have I been out?"

Without turning around, Jeremy answers.

**Jeremy:**" Just over 26 hours."

**Blaise:**" And you've been here the whole time?"

Jeremy turns and looks at you.

**Jeremy:**" Yeah why?"

You look at him for a minute and remember something as it rushes through your mind.

_So I need you to wake up, please Blaise….I-I I love you_

**Blaise:**" No reason."

Jeremy shrugs it off and grabs his car keys.

**Jeremy:**" Come on, I'm taking you home."

He walks out the room, expecting you to follow him but you stand for second in deep thought.

_please Blaise….I-I I love you_

Jeremy pops his head around the door, causing you to snap out of your thoughts.

**Jeremy:**" Blaise, you coming?"

**Blaise:**" Huh? Oh right yeah."

You take a deep breath and leave with Jeremy.

* * *

You are now Natara Williams

After leaving the hospital, you look for Mal. His apartment, your apartment and he's still nowhere to be found and you're starting to panic. You head down to the precinct and race up the stairs then through the bullpen towards his office; you barge through the door to find it empty. You walk back into the bullpen and sigh, knowing you're at a dead-end. Then hear someone call your name, you turn around to see Anders shouting for you to come into his office.

* * *

A little while later…

**Natara:**" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE RESIGHED?!

**Anders:**" There's not much more to it Miss Williams, I asked him to reconsider but he refused."

You pace around with your hands rested on your hips.

**Natara:**" No he wouldn't just quit like this, he loves his job. He's not thinking straight right now but I didn't think he'd take things this far."

Anders scoffs and folds his arms.

**Anders:**" Well to be honest if you ask me, he did this precinct a favour. He's always been a nuisance, never follows he rules. Good riddance!"

You glare at Anders and take a step towards his desk.

**Natara:**" Mal is one the best detectives this precinct has and you're just going to let him walk away. He has done more good in the last two years than most of those officers out there could achieve in an entire career of police work!"

Anders sits somewhat speechless after your outburst. He awkwardly shifts in his chair then looks back up at you.

**Anders:**" Well Miss Williams; what do you propose I do? He's resigned I can't exactly force him to come back can I."

**Natara:**" No need, I'll talk to him just give me time."

**Anders:**" Fine, you've got two days if Mal isn't back here after that, consider his employment permanently terminated."

You nod and quickly leave, making your way back down the stairs of the precinct. You start walking back to your car, watching every step hit the sidewalk then accidently bump into someone.

**Natara:**" Oooof! sorry."

You look up and see Oscar smiling down at you.

**Oscar:**" It's fine, they let you out of the hospital I see."

**Natara:**" Heh yeah."

**Oscar:**" How are you feeling?"

**Natara:**" Much better thank you."

**Oscar:**" I'm glad you're okay Natara."

**Natara:**" Thanks, looking I don't mean to be rude but I'm kinda of in a hurry…"

You walk passed Oscar and spins around on his heels like a shot.

**Oscar:**" Does he do this a lot?"

You stop in your tracks and turn to face Oscar.

**Natara:**" What are you talking about?"

**Oscar:**" It's just you end up in the hospital and Mal's not there; you come out of the hospital and again Mal's not here. Natara if he's not taking care of you-"

**Natara:**" Oscar I don't need taking care of! I can look after myself, I'm not a child!"

**Oscar:**" Look you know what I mean; I just want to make sure he's treating you right."

**Natara:**" Mal is…going through a rough time right now, but he loves me and I love him. I appreciate your concern Oscar but we're fine, I'm fine and I'm happy."

Oscar nods while letting out a small sigh.

**Oscar:**" Well as long as you're happy I can live with that."

You flash Oscar a small, almost apologetic smile and the two of you part ways as you head towards your car.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review more to come in chapter six! Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 6- The one's that keep us strong

**Thank you for your reviews! Review Replies:**

**AKgal2001: Firstly can I just say that your name is really pretty, do people call you Mal as a nickname that would be awesome! Hehe Sorry anyway thank you so much! Don't worry we get to find out where Amy's taken Mal right now! Hope you like it! :D**

**mozzi-girl: Thank you, glad you're enjoying the story I'm so grateful for the continued support! :D**

**Here's chapter six hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Six-The one's that keep us strong.

You are now Mal Fallon

After driving for almost two hours; you finally arrive in Monterey. Amy takes you to a small restaurant and you both sit opposite each other in silence until lean forward in your chair, while clearing your throat to gain Amy's attention.

**Mal:**" Okay, I give up why have you brought me here?"

**Amy:**" Look over there..."

Amy points to a table behind you; you spin in your seat and are lost for words when you see who's sat there.

**Mal:**" Oh my god, it's Kate. How did you know where she lives? And how did you know that she'd be here?"

**Amy:**" I have my ways, or if you prefer to think that I'm magic like Kai does then that's fine too I guess."

You laugh softly and continue to watch Kate.

**Mal:**" Who's that guy she's with?"

**Amy:**" That's her husband Nathan; they met a year after she moved here. And that little girl, that's their two year old daughter Lilly."

You smile as you watch Kate smiling and laughing with her family, then slowly turn back to face Amy.

**Mal:**" Why did you bring me here?"

**Amy:**" Mal, do you think she would have any of that if you hadn't saved her from Damon? She's 23 now and she's the happiest she's ever been and it's all thanks to you, you gave her a second chance. Just like you do with all the people you save. You think you don't make a difference but you do. You save these people and you give them hope to carry on, you help them escape the bad so that they can enjoy the good. Are you really willing to give up something you're so damn good at? I know you've lost friends and family along the way but the rest of us are still here and we hate to see what you're doing to yourself, we all care about you too much to just sit back while you destroy yourself."

You sit, speechless. But manage to flash Amy a small grateful smile.

**Amy:**" Come on, there's one more place I want to show you."

Amy stands and the two of you leave as she leads you back to her car.

* * *

You are now Blaise Corso

You arrive back at your apartment with Jeremy. As soon as you walk in, you immediately collapse on the couch.

**Blaise:**" In the future, remind me not to get shot if I can help it! I hate hospitals and I don't fancy going back anytime soon!"

Jeremy chuckles as he joins you in the living room.

**Jeremy:**" How are you feeling?"

**Blaise:**" Like I told you the first hundred times, I'm fine!"

**Jeremy:**" Alright just checking, do you need anything before I go?"

**Blaise:**" No I'm good."

**Jeremy:**" Okay, I'll see you later then."

Jeremy digs his car keys out of his pocket and heads for the door. After a millisecond of debating with yourself; you quickly rise from your seat.

**Blaise:**" Jeremy wait!"

Jeremy turns to face you. You take a deep breath as you take a step forward.

**Blaise:**" You know when I was out, I heard voices."

You notice Jeremy stiffen as he shifts his weight from one foot to another.

**Jeremy:**" Errrm you did?"

**Blaise:**" Yeah, I couldn't make most of it out but I swear I heard someone telling me that they loved me."

Jeremy's head shoots up and his eyes widen slightly, he gulps and loosens his tie.

**Jeremy:**" Really? And errm how do you feel about that?"

**Blaise:**" Well I don't really know. Heh I'm sure it was just a dream, I mean I was on all kind of meds."

Jeremy laughs awkwardly as he forces a small smile.

**Jeremy:**" Yeah… probably."

You both stand in a painful silence until it's broken by the scuffling of Jeremy's shoes against your floor.

**Jeremy:**" I should get going, I'll call you later to check up on you."

With that he leaves and closes the door behind him. You stand staring at the door, feeling incredibly strange; you sigh deeply and wonder for the first time since you met him. Could you be falling in love with Jeremy Redbird?

* * *

You are now Mal Fallon

As you climb out the passenger seat, your hit with a gently breeze that whips through your hair and the smell of the ocean. You look around to see that Amy's brought you to a secluded part of a cliff overlooking Monterey bay. You walk around the car and stand looking out into the distance.

Amy stands by her car door watching you then clears her throat, gaining your attention.

**Amy:**" Well this is where you and I part ways."

You rush towards her with a confused look across your face.

**Mal:**" What do you mean; you can't just leave me here!"

Amy smiles and slips back into the driver's seat then sticks her head out of the window.

**Amy:**" Don't worry, you won't be on your own for long."

**Mal:**" What do you mean?"

Amy just smiles and waves as she reverses then drives away.

**Mal:**" Amy AMY!"

You sigh in defeat. Then slip your hands into your pockets and walk back over to the edge of the cliff while kicking at the dirt with tip of your foot. After several minutes, you hear a car pull up behind you and turn to see Natara getting out.

**Natara:**" Hey."

**Mal:**" Hey."

You walk towards Natara and the two of you stand silently looking at one another.

**Natara:**" So you resigned?"

**Mal:**" Yeah."

**Natara:**" Why?"

**Mal:**" It's not important anymore."

You walk over and sit on the hood of Natara's car looking out to across the ocean, feeling the ocean air as it blows around you; Natara sits beside you and looks at you with deep concern.

**Natara:**" Mal this has to stop!"

Natara's outburst shocks you as you look down at her.

**Mal:**" What do you mean?"

Natara sighs deeply before continuing.

**Natara:**" Mal you know me; I don't scare easily but you're scaring the hell outta me. You're on edge; your reckless, your not yourself and there's something that's the main root to all of this and you refuse to talk about it and you won't let me help you!"

**Mal:**" Natara, I can take care of myself!"

**Natara:**" No you can't, you think you have to handle this alone but you don't."

You look deep into Natara's eyes and gently take her hand.

**Mal:**" I'm sorry."

**Natara:**" For what?"

**Mal:**" The way I've been acting and for pushing you away. I guess it's how I've been dealing with everything. My dad's dead and it's my fault he's gone."

**Natara:**" What?"

**Mal:**" I've been thinking about it for a while, I know he wasn't the world's best father but he was my dad you know, he's the only one I've got. He taught me how to ride a bike, how to fish; when I was a kid he was my best friend and he's gone. He risked everything to save me. I never should have come back, most people don't usually come back from something like that but I did and now look what's come of it. I made it out alive and he didn't and I feel guilty about that every single day."

You take a quivering breath as tears start to roll down your cheeks. You try to swallow the lump in your throat as you look at Natara, she's never seen you cry before and the way she's looking at you breaks your heart even more.

**Mal:**" You wanted to know how I was feeling, well that's it. So tell me what could you possibly say to make this alright?"

Natara doesn't say a word. She just reaches up and lovingly strokes your cheek, then wraps her arms around you and pulls you close as you sit and quietly cry into her shoulder as she holds you.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter, I wanted to show a more soft side to Mal while he's dealing with his Dad's death (I still miss you rugged babe Sr!) :( Anyway please review more to come in chapter seven! Jade xx**


	8. Chapter 7- The love we never lose

**Thank you for your reviews! Really grateful! Review Replies:**

**AKgal2001 (Malia): Haha it's so cool that they call you Mal! Hehe You have a very pretty name btw! Thank you for your review I know I miss Jacob so much, I still cry when people post the ****scree****nshot****s of his** last moments** from the game! :( Thank you so much hope you like this chapter! :)**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): I'm sorry Molly I didn't mean to make you cry! I feel horrible but I'm so glad you liked the chapter as much as you did! Hope you like this one! (Btw thank you for being there for me earlier I really appreciate it! I really I mean it! Thank you) **

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others but it's the last one :( and I'm doing an** **epilogue in chapter 8 which will be longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7- The love we never lose.

You are now Blaise Corso

You don't why you're here but you stand staring at the door, debating whether to knock or not. You take a deep breath and take chance as you knock anyway. After a few minutes of waiting impatiently; Jeremy finally opens the door, somewhat surprised to see you.

**Jeremy:**" Blaise what are you doing here?"

**Blaise:**" I know."

**Jeremy:**" What are you talking ab-"

**Blaise:**" I love you too."

Jeremy stands stunned then a smile suddenly appears across his face.

**Jeremy:**" What was that?"

You try to glare at him but the smug look on his face causes you to smile.

**Blaise:**" Look don't be an ass, I'm not saying it again! But I do okay, I don't know why because you annoy the hell outta me sometimes but I really do."

Jeremy leads on the door frame while still smiling at you.

**Jeremy:**" Then why didn't you say anything?"

**Blaise:**" Why didn't you? Why did you wait until I was unconscious to tell me how you felt?"

**Jeremy:**" Because you said you didn't want anything serious. But I can't help the way I feel about Blaise. When I found out that you'd been shot, I was terrified that I was going to lose you and it made me realise that if I didn't say anything now, I might never say it all."

**Blaise:**" You are such a romantic sap sometimes, you know that?"

Jeremy softly laughs; and you smile as you take a step towards him.

**Blaise:**" But right back at you."

You wrap your arms around Jeremy's neck and pull him close into a passionate kiss. Jeremy holds you close and pulls you inside, closing the door behind you both.

* * *

You are now Natara Williams

One hour later…

You walk barefoot with Mal across the beach. You feel at peace as the wind gently blows through your hair and the cool ocean breeze whips around you. You take a seat on a nearby rock and Mal comes to join you as the two of you look out to sea, taking in the undisturbed quiet. Mal sighs deeply and turns to you.

**Mal:**" Natara can I ask you something?"

**Natara:**" Of course."

Mal looks down for a second, then looks back up at you avoiding your gaze.

**Mal:**" Do you ever regret it? Leaving Oscar for me?"

**Natara:**" What?"

**Mal:**" When you were in the hospital; he was there for you and I wasn't. He's this big city lawyer; he can give you all the things I can't. I'm just me and I'm not sure if that's enough for you. You deserve the best and I'm not sure that's me."

You reach up and gently take Mal's hand.

**Natara:**" Do you know what my idea of the perfect life is? Sitting with you on the couch watching movies all night, eating chinese food. You know me better than anyone, I hate the expensive foods and going to five star restaurants every night, going to Napa wine tasting. I'd rather just go to the drunk tank and have a beer with you. And you're not just you, you're sweet, kind and brave. You're Mal and you're the one person I can't live without, you're my best friend and the love of my life. I can't even begin to explain to you how much I love you."

Mal smiles at you and strokes your cheek; you close your eyes and feel the soft touch of his skin against yours.

**Mal:**" Can't be as much as I love you I'm sure."

You open your eyes and laugh softly.

**Natara:**" Wanna bet?"

You lean forward and kiss Mal softly. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you close and you feel the ocean breeze whirl around the two of you. After the blissful moment is over, the two of you pull away then you spin yourself around and sit with your back rested against Mal's chest. Mal gently pulls your hair away from your neck causing tingles to be sent all through your body, then he slowly whispers in your ear.

**Mal:**" Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."

You turn and look up at Mal, completely lost for words. You just smile as you look into Mal's soft loving deep blue eyes. Mal brushes the loose strand of your hair away from your face as it blows in the breeze, then lets his hand softly slide down your face. You lean in, capturing his lips in yet another kiss; it instantly grows more deep and passionate. You run your hands through his hair as he snakes his arms around your waist, you feel his heat radiate your body as he holds you close. He gently lifts you up, never breaking the kiss and places you down on the sand then starts making a trail of kisses down your neck. You breathe deeply, as the overwhelming feeling of love and affection washes off you in this perfect moment with the man you love.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter sorry again sorry it's short, but epilogue coming up next really soon! Please review! Jade xx**


	9. Chapter 8- Epilogue

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm really grateful for the continued support throughout this whole story, it means a lot to me and keeps me writing! Review Replies:**

**AKgal2001 (Malia): Thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story and I hope you like the epilogue too! :D**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Thank you! I hope you enjoy the epilogue! :D**

**Well this is the ending and I hope you enjoy it, I'm a little sad it's over because I've really enjoyed writing this story but here's the Epilogue!**

* * *

Epilogue 

You are now Mal Fallon

One year later…

You sit completely surprised as you look at Blaise in utter amazement.

**Mal:**" You're getting married?!"

**Blaise:**" Yeah that's what I said."

**Mal:**" You're actually getting married?!"

**Blaise:**" Am I speaking in a different language or are you just not listening to me?!"

**Mal:**" It's just, of all people I never expected that you would be the marrying type."

Blaise laughs and leans back in her chair.

**Blaise:**" Well, he makes me happy and when you've got something good you hold on to it!"

You can't help but laugh, causing Blaise to glare at you.

**Blaise:**" What?"

**Mal:**" It's just you've been with Jeremy for a year and a half. And you've turned into the romantic sap you swore you'd never be!"

**Blaise:**" Ha ha very funny Mal! But seriously what do you think about it?"

**Mal:**" I'm happy for you, Jeremy is a good guy."

Blaise smiles as you rise from the couch.

**Blaise:**" Thanks Mal."

You smile as she pulls you into a hug.

**Mal:**" I'd better get going, Natara should be finished soon and I'm her ride home. "

Blaise playfully rolls her eyes as she pulls away.

**Blaise:**" She could just take a cab home you know!"

**Mal:**" What a guy can't look after his wife?"

**Blaise:**" And you say I'm the romantic sap!"

You laugh and pull Blaise into another quick hug then rush out the door.

* * *

Later…

You stop at the curb where you see Natara stood waiting for you on the sidewalk. She slides in the passenger seat then leans over and gives you a tender kiss on the lips.

**Mal:**" Everything okay?"

**Natara:**" Yeah fine."

Natara smiles at you then pulls her seat belt around her and you pull away from the curb.

**Mal:**" Guess who's getting married?"

**Natara:**" Who?"

**Mal:**" Blaise and Jeremy."

**Natara:**" Seriously?!"

**Mal:**" Yeah, he proposed to her last night. The wedding is in six months."

**Natara:**" Awww I'm happy for them, it's so sweet."

Natara smiles as she looks out the window. You glance across at her for a second before returning your eyes to the road.

**Mal:**" Do you think they're wedding will be anything like ours."

Natara giggles as she looks back at you.

**Natara:**" You mean cutting the ceremony short to go after a Drug Lord?"

**Mal:**" Hey we got the guy didn't we?"

**Natara:**" We did and it's now the third time I've arrested someone whilst wearing a wedding dress."

**Mal:**" I still have no idea where you hid your gun and those handcuffs while wearing that dress!"

Natara smirks at you.

**Natara:**" And you never will."

You laugh softly then smile back at Natara.

**Natara:**" But I don't think I'll be doing any more cases like that for a while though. At least not until this little guy is old enough for me to leave him."

Natara places her hand on her oversized stomach, carrying your unborn son and smiles.

**Mal:**" Oh I don't know; how long do think it'll be till he can learn to use a gun?"

**Natara:**" Mal!"

**Mal:**" What I'm just saying; my dad taught me how to shoot when I was 7."

**Natara:**" Mal, no!"

**Mal:**" Fine."

* * *

Six Months Later…

**Priest:**" I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Redbird you may now kiss the bride."

Jeremy and Blaise share a soft lingering kiss and everyone claps for them as they walk hand in hand back up the aisle. You turn to Natara as she passes you your three month old son, Aiden Jacob Fallon. He looks up at you and smiles.

**Mal:**" Hey little guy. How's it going?"

Aiden just giggles and grabs your finger with his fist.

**Natara:**" I'll meet you in the reception room, I gotta get Jeremy and Blaise's gift out of the car."

**Mal:**" Okay."

Natara kisses you on the cheek and leaves.

Later in the night at the reception, you sway with Natara in your arms on the dance floor along with all the other couples, including Blaise and Jeremy who can't stop smiling at each-other. As the song plays on, Natara rests her head on your chest.

**Mal:**" Nat, I love you so much."

Natara looks up at you and smiles.

**Natara:**" I love you too."

You stroke Natara's cheek softly causing her to blush.

**Mal:**" No I mean it! If it wasn't for you this pass year, I don't know what would have happened to me, I was at my breaking point but you help me get back to the person I was. You stood by me no matter what and you have no idea how lucky I feel every day to have you, I love you so much and now we even have a family together…"

You gesture across the room to Aiden in Amy's arms, she laughs as Kai kneels on the floor playing peek-a-boo with him causing him to giggle. When Natara sees this, she smiles then looks back at you.

**Mal:**" I have no idea what I did to deserve you but I couldn't imagine my life without you and I want you to know that."

Natara looks at you for a moment then leans in, capturing your lips in a soft kiss. You smile as she pulls away.

**Natara:**" Blaise is right; you are turning into a romantic sap."

**Mal:**" Awww, not you too!"

Natara giggles then kisses you again. After the night draws to a close, you and Natara say your goodbyes and congratulations to Blaise and Jeremy, then head home.

* * *

When you finally arrive back at home, you head to the kitchen to make some coffee then walk through the house to find Natara. You peek through the gap in the door to Aiden's room and silently watch with a smile as Natara reads Aiden a bedtime story. You then walk to your bedroom and look out the window at the bright stars that cover the sky, as your mind wonders, you remember something that your mother always used to tell you growing up, that you'll never forget.

_The past that haunts us will never win if we walk forward and never look back_

_The hope we lose along with our bravery is never completely lost_

_The ones we loved and lost are always with us to help guide us through our journey_

_The demons we fight never truly defeat us if we push through the darkness they hold_

_The unspoken words we hide are always in our hearts waiting to be heard_

_The one's that keep us strong are the ones that never back down from a fight_

_And the love we never lose is in the one person that loves us no matter what_

Natara walks up behind you and wraps her arms around your waist, then whispers in your ear.

**Natara:**" Can you remember our first date? We stood looking out at the stars then too."

You turn and smile while holding Natara close.

**Mal:**" Yeah I remember and you're still even more beautiful than any of those stars up there could ever be."

Natara smiles and kisses you softly, pulling you even closer. You slowly pull away and sit with her in your arms, hands entwined together as you both look out at the stars. Natara lies back against your chest and you rest your chin gently on the top of her head as the two of you snuggle even closer together. After a while, you notice Natara shiver and you both start to get ready for bed, when your both about to settle to sleep Natara nudges you.

**Natara:**" Mal, you left the light on."

**Mal:**" I got it."

You hop out of bed and walk across the room towards the lamp, as your about to flip the switch, you notice your wedding picture and smile as you stand looking at how breathe-taking Natara looked that day in her wedding dress , your eyes then wonder to the small words printed at the bottom of the picture.

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control._

With a smile, you turn off the light then go back to bed and fall asleep with Natara in your arms.

* * *

**I hope you liked the ending, did I end it right... like did it work to end the story like this? I hope so, please review! Jade xx**


End file.
